


Wonderland

by amixii10



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ? kind of, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm a sucker for parents playing with their kids, M/M, Roleplay, it's adorable, literally this is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written, not fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Sokka and Zuko love nothing more than their daughter, and she loves playing with them. In fact, they love her so much, that they can't help but to tease her a little bit...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ”Welcome to Wonderland” by Anson Seabra (great song btw) and I got momentary Inspiration TM so here have this

“Welcome to wonderland,” Sokka says, bowing deeply. Izumi giggles. 

“Papa, you’re silly!”

Zuko watches them happily. He leans across the kitchen counter with a mug of tea in his hands. 

“Daddy,” Izumi whines, turning to Zuko. “Tell Papa to stop being silly.” 

“Okay. Papa, stop being silly.”

“Papa!” Izumi giggles when Sokka picks her up under the arms to swing her around. 

“Zuko, love, would you like to show Alice how we have our tea parties in wonderland?” 

Zuko grins widely. “Of course, my dear.” 

“No! Daddy, Papa, don’t do it! I can’t-” Her sentence is cut off with uncontrollable laughter as the two of them tickle her. 

“Why, Queen, would you like to join us at our tea party?” Zuko asks as he sees Katara open the door with some groceries. 

She joins them in their playroom as soon as she puts the groceries away. Aang follows.

“Alice, my sweetling, would you like to perform a dance for me?” she asks her niece in a menacing voice. 

“No, I won’t! Treacherous Queen, you can’t make me!” 

Izumi crosses her arms over her chest and pouts stubbornly. 

“Servant, off with her head!” She points at Izumi, who now looks slightly concerned. 

Sokka nods. “The deed shall be done!” 

Of course, instead of harming her, Sokka picks her up and lifts her onto her shoulders. 

Aang feigns surprise. “Why, wherever did my dearest Alice go?” 

Katara snaps back at him. “Foolish King, can’t you see I am completing my business affairs!? You mustn’t intervene!”

Her voice is loud and booming, threatening to the point of hilarity. Aang pretends to cower behind Zuko. 

“Yes, my dear.” 

Izumi laughs. “This is silly. Papa, put me down!” 

Sokka shrugs, making her bounce slightly, before flips her so that she hangs upside down in the arm, her pudgy arms straining for the floor. 

“Auntie Kat! Save me!”

“Okay. The Queen of Hearts is no more! Know, there shall only be your guardian and savior, Auntie Kat-Kat!” 

Aang and Zuko watch their interaction from the sidelines. 

“Don’t you just love our family?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
